


晓之颂

by mirotice



Category: FF7, sc - Fandom, sephikura
Genre: M/M, sephikura - Freeform, セフィクラ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice
Summary: 吸血鬼伯爵萨x人类青年云。涉及云片女装/生子情节。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 26





	晓之颂

一  
被荆棘和枯枝覆盖缠绕的道路尽头，一座古堡耸立在常年环绕着阴霾的山林间。  
古堡的主人——萨菲罗斯伯爵站在他房间的窗户边上，透过玻璃好整以暇地注视着大门方向。在那里，一个误入歧途的青年正拍着门板，渴望城堡的主人能够施予怜悯收留他住一宿。青年显然没有察觉到毒蛇般的视线和暗藏的危险，他应该是从遥远的地方而来，因为任何一个当地人都知道，要想好好活着，就不要靠近这个城堡。  
青年有一头夺目的金发，耀眼得像把阳光染在了上面，他抬起头时，萨菲罗斯刚好能够看见他瞳孔的颜色，是苍穹一般澄澈的蓝。  
萨菲罗斯隐约有些怀念起来。  
数不清楚经过了多少岁月，他守着腐朽的城堡，与永恒的黑夜为伴。  
阳光和蓝天都是太过于奢侈的存在，在他的记忆中几乎已经淡去了。  
乍一再见到这两种颜色，勾起的回忆令他有些动容，以至于他突然就产生了把它们牢牢掌控在自己手里的念头。  
许久未发挥作用都已经生锈的铁门缓缓打开，金属色锈屑簌簌往下落。金发的青年犹豫了一会儿，眼见天色渐暗，他回头看了一眼来时的路，布满荆棘和枯枝的道路尽头连接着遮天蔽日的树林，阴风猎猎，下一秒仿佛就会有怪兽跳出来将他吞噬。这样的情景令青年遍体生寒，唯有城堡透露出来的微光能让人感觉到些许暖意。  
他抬脚迈进了大门。

二  
空无其他人的大厅，脚步声显得尤其清晰。  
相比外观上的破败景象，城堡里倒是被收拾得很干净，一看就是有人每天精心地打理。四周的墙壁隔一段距离就有一个盘绕着银蛇的烛台，其上面的白色蜡烛兢兢业业地燃烧着，将整个空旷的大厅照亮。  
克劳德无意去探究地板上铺着的手工毯子有多昂贵，或者这个城堡里随处可见的古董有多值钱，他几乎一天没有进食了，此刻只想饱餐一顿，如果城堡的主人足够有同情心的话。  
像是感知到他所想，有脚步声从二楼传来，城堡的主人出现在楼梯口。银发的俊美男人居高临下，如同暗夜鬼魅的一双绿眸睨着青年。  
克劳德来得正是时候，萨菲罗斯从楼梯走下来，邀请他共进晚餐。  
看不见任何仆人的餐厅里，长桌上已经摆好了主人和客人的吃食，萨菲罗斯和克劳德分坐两头。主人做了个请开动的手势，金发青年拿起刀叉，看向瓷白餐盘时，才发现那交错的痕迹不是淋了某种酱，而是牛肉渗出的血液。餐盘上的美味，看起来跟生肉没有什么区别，或者说，这根本就是一块未经处理的生肉。克劳德面露难色，隔着烛台看向萨菲罗斯，城堡主人面不改色地用餐刀切开肉块，放进自己的嘴里，细嚼慢咽。  
克劳德再饿也无法说服自己这是正常人能够吃的东西。  
见他未动，萨菲罗斯停下了动作，问：“怎么，不合你的胃口吗？”  
“抱歉。”克劳德尽量使自己不那么失礼：“我不太习惯吃生牛排……”  
萨菲罗斯有一会儿的静止，看起来就像是他对这个多事的客人感到不耐烦了。克劳德感觉到自己似乎惹了主人不快，犹豫要不要尝试着进食，就听到萨菲罗斯说道：“是我的不察，请稍等，厨房会重新做一份。”  
明明没有看到萨菲罗斯朝谁吩咐或者示意，没多久还是有管家模样的人端了一份五分熟的牛排上来，替换掉了克劳德面前的那份生肉。  
“请慢用。”冷冰冰的声音没有任何情绪。  
“谢谢。”克劳德看着那老管家消失在门后，脑袋里还在想他和萨菲罗斯是怎么交流的。  
客厅又只剩下他和萨菲罗斯两个人。  
萨菲罗斯此时已经吃好了，他摇着手里的酒杯，一瞬不瞬地看着金发青年。高脚杯里猩红的液体颜色沉重，看起来不像红酒，而是某种动物的血液。他时不时开口向克劳德询问一些外界的事情，听起来这位银发的城堡主人已经很久没有出去过了，克劳德一一回答了他的问题。  
晚餐过后克劳德便由那位老管家领到二楼的房间，走过楼梯口时他发现，靠近窗户最显眼的墙上，挂着一副城堡主人的画像。  
穿着军装的萨菲罗斯被框在金边相框里，一身正气的装束却让他看起来有些莫名的邪气。克劳德驻足看了两眼，只觉得这画像惟妙惟肖，仿佛刚与他共进晚餐的城堡主人此时正在画像里头歇息。

三  
克劳德被安置在一个豪华的房间里，虽然没有生活的气息，却有种一直有人在此居住的感觉。  
从头到尾没有表情的管家面面俱到替他端来了睡袍，克劳德在浴室的大浴缸里泡着，蛇状水龙头源源不断地冒出温水，多余的部分则从浴缸三分之二开口处排出去，这个设计使浴缸里的水一直保持在一个适宜的量和温度。一路餐风露宿的克劳德在舒适的环境里逐渐失去了意识。  
回过神时外面正下着大雨，电闪雷鸣的动静惊醒了沉睡的金发青年。克劳德这才发现自己在浴缸里泡得太舒服，居然睡着了。他爬起来，把全身擦拭干净，披上浴袍走回房间。撕开黑夜的闪电和炸响的雷声令人感到不祥，但是蓬松柔软的床给了克劳德安全感，他拥着同样柔软的羽绒被，沉沉睡了过去。  
银发的城堡主人悄无声息地出现在房间，原本属于他的大床被借宿的旅人占据。只露出被子外面一个头的金发少年身体单薄，陷入床铺几乎看不见。萨菲罗斯坐在床边，将被子拉下来了些，他的手在青年纤细美丽的脖颈处逡巡。  
第二天雨没有停的趋势，克劳德醒来时床头的托盘上放着一件裙子，还有萨菲罗斯留下的字条：亲爱的克劳德，很抱歉城堡里没有合适你的衣服，只能委屈你先穿裙子了，请放心，如果你不乐意的话，我保证不会有其他人看见。  
克劳德走进浴室，他换下来的衣服已经不见了。在穿睡衣和穿裙子间，克劳德无奈尝试穿起了裙装，毕竟，穿着睡衣在他人家中走动实在不是一个得体的行为。好不容易套上繁复的女裙，设计在身后的绑带却让克劳德没了脾气。不知所措之时响起了敲门声，克劳德抓着胸口的布料避免整件裙子掉下来：“请进。”无论是萨菲罗斯还是那个老管家，谁都好，他需要帮助。  
银发的城堡主人走了进来，手上还拿着一双小高跟鞋。他看到了青年的窘境，问：“需要我帮忙吗？”  
在同性面前手忙脚乱地穿裙子，克劳德难免有些羞赧，但还是点了点头。  
萨菲罗斯将鞋子放在矮凳上，绕到他身后，克劳德这才发觉，尽管他从见到银发的男人就意识到他很高，但两个人站在一起他更能清晰的知道，原来萨菲罗斯那么高。他才到他胸口，而那健壮的体型几乎是两个他那么大。  
高大的男人正站在身后，替他将裙子的绑带收紧。露肩长裙让他的锁骨和颈部线条显而易见，白皙肌肤下的青筋若隐若现，银发的男人在他看不见的身后露出了獠牙，绿眸危险地变成了竖瞳，似乎在计划着如何咬破他的血管，以汲取他甜美的血液。  
最终他只是收紧绑带在青年纤细的腰间打了个蝴蝶结，没有多余的动作。  
“好了。”萨菲罗斯示意克劳德坐下，他的獠牙和竖瞳都收起来了，神色如常地拿过矮凳上的高跟鞋，半跪着替金发的青年穿上了鞋子。  
浑身被束缚的感觉包裹着的克劳德像个任人摆弄的人偶，被他推到穿衣镜前，青年匀称的身材穿起裙装丝毫没有违和感，手臂的镂空蕾丝恰到好处地掩盖住了他的肌肉。“很好看。”萨菲罗斯低头在他耳边说道。那头银发随着主人的动作落在克劳德肩部，像柔软的刷子扫过肌肤，让青年感到丝丝的痒意。  
萨菲罗斯看着镜子里刚到他胸口的青年，情不自禁伸手抚了抚他那头金色的头发。精致如人偶的小美人，他选定的永生的伴侣。  
被他的动作和眼神弄得很不好意思克劳德避开了视线，一边客套地说着“谢谢”一边往外走，岂料他本来就穿不惯女式高跟鞋，又因为裙子太长，一个没注意踩在了裙摆上，繁复的衣裙碍手碍脚，他来不及反应就摔倒在了地上。虽然厚实柔软的手工地毯避免了他的受伤，但克劳德还是觉得十分丢脸，以至于他躺在地上不想去推测身后萨菲罗斯的反应。  
男人的确是在笑，他听见了某种近似于愉悦的声音，但当萨菲罗斯蹲在他面前时，他的表情又是那么的绅士：“刚开始穿是会有些不适，习惯就好了。”萨菲罗斯将他横抱了起来放在床沿，恼羞成怒的克劳德踢开了高跟鞋。  
“光脚可不是一个淑女所为。”萨菲罗斯提醒道。  
“我是个男人，不是淑女。”克劳德指正。  
萨菲罗斯但笑不语。  
接连的雨天没有停的趋势，萨菲罗斯邀请克劳德再住几天，说在这里不会有人打扰他。克劳德本就在犹豫怎么跟城堡主人开口要多停留一些时间，既然由他提出，他自然是没有心理负担地答应了。闲来无事，萨菲罗斯便领着克劳德在偌大的城堡参观，克劳德惊讶的发现在他们经过的地方从未出现过第三个人，除了偶尔神出鬼没的老管家。克劳德想兴许是城堡的主人顾及他的脸面，不让其他人出现看到他穿裙子的模样。不过最令他好奇的，是逛遍了城堡的每一个角落，他都没有看到萨菲罗斯的卧房。  
客人问主人这个有些隐私的问题实在有些失礼，但克劳德太好奇了。好在萨菲罗斯没有对他的失礼表现出厌恶，只说道：“你很快就会知道了。”  
单纯的青年点点头，没有多想。

四  
克劳德原来的衣服据说是因为太过于破烂被老管家处理了，萨菲罗斯告知他的时候并没有表现出抱歉的样子，只承诺已经命老管家等雨停就去最近的镇上为他买一套新衣服。克劳德从未想过训练有素的古堡管家怎么会未经客人同意就随意处理他的衣物这个问题，他只是委婉地表示可以穿仆人们的衣服或者别人的旧物，但城堡的主人以他是客人为由拒绝了。  
于是金发的青年只好继续穿着萨菲罗斯每天为他精心挑选的裙装。  
克劳德暗自想过萨菲罗斯是不是有什么怪癖，每次他穿着华丽的女裙出现在他面前时，总会发现他的眼神里有某种狂热。那双绿色的眼眸久久地盯着他锁骨之上的位置——他穿的衣裙总是露着肩膀的，甚至会让他产生自己是他的猎物的错觉。可是他不太敢拒绝萨菲罗斯，那个男人光是站在那里不说话，就能以绝对的身高体型优势给予他威压。  
萨菲罗斯就像古堡外面的天气，阴沉，灰暗，伴随着狂风骤雨摧枯拉朽的气势。克劳德看不透却也感觉到了他的危险，他只能尽可能友好地与收留他的城堡主人相处，打算等雨一停就走人。  
涉世未深的青年错过了许多有意无意的细节。比如银发的男人时常在他身后用毒蛇般的目光看着他，还会露出獠牙凑近他毫无防备的脖颈，暧昧的在他耳边吐息，在半夜时潜入房间注视他的睡颜。  
这天晚上的雨依旧很急，克劳德已经习惯了听着雨声酝酿睡意，壁炉里的炭火劈啪作响，温暖的室内环境让他丝毫不受外界天气的影响安然入眠。  
鬼魅般的身影在床边显现，银色头发的男人一如既往地在他入睡时到来，但这一次他不再满足于视线上的奸污。  
萨菲罗斯剥下了克劳德的睡袍，指尖在他的脖颈处画了几圈，然后往下爬过青年精瘦的身体。睡梦中的人意识还未清醒，身体却敏感地做出了反应，被碰触的痒意使他忍不住地扭动身子。  
“克劳德……克劳德……”  
迷蒙中他听到有人在呼唤自己。  
诱哄的声音低沉动听，带着熟悉的气息。克劳德微微睁开眼睛，昏暗不明的视线里，他看见银发的男人光裸着身子伏在自己身上。  
“萨菲罗斯？”克劳德清醒了一半，惊弓之鸟般睁大了眼睛。  
“好孩子，别害怕。”萨菲罗斯在他耳边呢喃，他的手托着克劳德的后颈部，安抚似的摩挲。克劳德在魅惑的低语中失去了方向，难以辨认自己身处现实还是睡梦中，视线又变得混沌起来。  
克劳德知道自己的意识还在，只是四肢和身体都变得像灌了铅一样沉重，他想推开萨菲罗斯，潜意识里他们一丝不挂贴在一起是不对的，然而现在他连抬手的力气都没有。他想他可能魇着了，出现在床上的萨菲罗斯或许只是梦魇的一部分。克劳德闭上眼睛，希望梦境能够快点结束。  
萨菲罗斯看见了他逃避的可爱模样，他不介意做更过分的事情以提醒金发青年这些都是真实的。  
“回应我，克劳德……”萨菲罗斯吻上他的唇，那两片柔软的唇瓣微微开启，方便了入侵者的进攻。  
献出初吻的青年比想象中的还要容易掌控，他只是被动地承受着，青涩地作出些本能的回应，这令萨菲罗斯感到惊喜。他依依不舍地离开克劳德的唇，啄吻他的下巴，然后在他颈部跳动的脉搏上舔舐。这块区域对他而言是无上的诱惑，薄薄的表层保护着其间的血管，他只要伸出獠牙一用力就能咬破人类脆弱的皮肤组织。  
克劳德却在他的舔舐下有了反应。萨菲罗斯不得不分心去看顶着自己腹部的一根硬物，在哪里，属于克劳德的性器生机勃勃。  
还真是敏感啊。  
不过也好，萨菲罗斯并不介意在克劳德获得高潮的那一刻咬破他的血管，为他完成初步的转化。他当然希望这一夜是完美的，如果能在他的人偶的脑海里留下美好的记忆，就再好不过了。  
萨菲罗斯的手在克劳德光裸的身体上逡巡，金发青年的身体实在太廋削了些，他的大掌划过来再划过去，就能宠幸到他的每一寸肌肤。克劳德在城堡主人的手下细细地打颤，情欲攀升，他忍不住嘤咛着拱身贴紧了身上之人。  
“真是听话的好孩子。”萨菲罗斯满意于他的配合，一只手打开他的双腿，寻到臀瓣间那处幽穴。他置身于克劳德双腿间，令他无助地张着腿暴露下体的脆弱之处，任人玩弄。  
萨菲罗斯的手指伸进那湿软的后穴中，极容易动情的身体不需要他大费周章就已经做好了准备，他稍微扩张了下确定穴口能够容纳自己，便将硬挺的性器放了进去，一入到底。  
“啊……”克劳德皱着眉头从嘴里发出不知是疼还是爽的轻吟。  
萨菲罗斯从进入他身体那一刻就失了分寸，冰冷的硬物被温暖的肠壁包裹着，过低的温度刺激得克劳德的后穴不自觉地紧缩，带来无与伦比的快感。萨菲罗斯挺腰抽插，整个人像座山似的将克劳德压在身下，直操得他被压着陷入柔软的床垫里。由于体型的巨大差异，身下之人几乎完全被他遮住，银发的男人看起来就像在操床。  
“啊……哈啊……哈啊……”  
无助的娇喘传到萨菲罗斯耳里无异于一剂催情药，他的腰部挺动得更加激烈，两只大手圈紧了青年纤细的腰肢，在每一次进入的时候拖着他的身体往自己身上撞。性器于是插得很深，不规则的硕大头部一次次碾压着肠壁上一处凸起，克劳德被操软了，整个人都在无意识地随着他的律动抽搐。  
最终时刻克劳德迷茫地睁着晴空碧洗的双眸，他仰起头露出白皙诱人的脖颈，下身的性器开始射出浊液。天堂与地狱交汇的一瞬间，他看见身上的萨菲罗斯微笑着露出了獠牙，一口咬在他的脖颈，然后胀满菊穴的巨物同时也在他的身体深处激射出冰冷的液体。  
他的上面正被萨菲罗斯吸着血，下面却被本能驱使翕动着榨干了他的精液。

五  
克劳德醒来的时候雨已经停了。  
一具冰凉的身体从背后将他抱住，那人的性器还停留在他的菊穴口。  
克劳德记起了发生的事情，记起自己的身体是怎样淫荡地迎合操干他的人，那不是梦而是真实。和萨菲罗斯的性爱称得上是愉快的体验，如果没有后面的事情的话。  
萨菲罗斯是只吸血鬼。克劳德同样记起了自己是如何被他强迫着吸血以及喂血。  
这个记忆在脑海里变得清晰，被窝里的温度被身后冰冷的身体吸光了，克劳德感受到的只剩下遍体寒意。  
夺走他童贞的吸血鬼也醒了过来，与此同时苏醒的，还有抵着他下身的利刃。  
“唔……”克劳德隐忍地哼了一声。  
蛮横不讲理的吸血鬼再次插进他的身体里，灌满了精液的后穴还未得到休息就又受到了侵犯。克劳德躬身在萨菲罗斯怀里，男人宽阔的胸膛和有力的肩臂将他笼罩住，一只手扣着他的腰就能让他动弹不得。力量的悬殊差距让他暂时没有办法拒绝吸血鬼的求欢，只能被动地打开自己的身体。  
萨菲罗斯亲密地吻着他的后颈和肩膀，他的情绪被撩拨，身体里升腾的除了情欲，还有对鲜血的渴望。  
萨菲罗斯的手伸到他的嘴边。  
“来吧，克劳德。”他引诱着，“你该进食了。”  
“不……”克劳德闭上眼睛，不去看萨菲罗斯故意露出的伤口，那是昨夜被他咬过并从中吮吸血液的地方。  
“我们是同类了，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯边用力操干着他边在他耳边低语，“你已经和我一样得到了永恒的生命，你将无法离开我独活。”  
宣誓般的话语令萨菲罗斯感到亢奋，下身的性器随之涨大了一圈，仍不知疲倦地进出青涩的身体。  
让吸血鬼兴致昂扬的事实对于克劳德来说却是太过于残忍了。他在情欲和内心的冲击里努力维持着清醒，想要离开身后一插进来就会让他全身变软的巨物。萨菲罗斯预判了他的行动，干脆将人抵在床上，从身后进入，畅快地插了起来。他抬起克劳德的上半身，手臂的伤口堵住他的嘴巴，银发的吸血鬼以十足魅惑人心的声音诱惑道：“好孩子，露出你的獠牙让我看看，难道你不想要甜美的血液吗？”  
克劳德的双眸在他自己意识不到的时候，变成了和压在他身上的吸血鬼瞳孔一样的绿色。他完全丧失了自我意识，像一个没有思想的人偶，顺从于萨菲罗斯的指挥。森冷的尖牙从嘴巴两侧伸出，刺破萨菲罗斯手臂上结痂的伤口，血液汩汩流出，被他尽数吸食入腹。  
“啊……”认定的伴侣在吮吸自己的血液，萨菲罗斯感到头皮一阵发麻，身心的满足令他发出了近似于高潮的低哑的声音。

六  
克劳德大部分时候拥有自己的意识，小部分时候脑海里一片空白。虽然不能回忆起这片空白的具体细节，但他知道那是萨菲罗斯在逼迫自己吸食血液。萨菲罗斯也会从他身上汲取血液，这对克劳德来说倒是无关痛痒。  
成为吸血鬼后他的脾气一天天暴躁。因为他突然意识到自己再也无法吃正常的人类食物了，他任性地要求管家做人类的熟食，端上来之后却只吃了一口就开始生理性反胃干呕。他看着餐盘里和自己刚来时一模一样得带血牛肉，像是和谁较劲般极力隐忍进食的欲望。  
雨已经停了，这个城堡和它周围的密林却永远处在一片阴霾里。克劳德终于也察觉到他不会再有机会见到阳光了。  
永恒的生命又有什么用呢？那样漫长的虚无与寂寞啊。克劳德痛恨萨菲罗斯的强势，痛恨他未经同意就将永生这个沉重的枷锁套在他身上，但他也理解了萨菲罗斯在孤寂的岁月里渴望陪伴的心情。  
理解归理解，萨菲罗斯做的事情还是不可原谅。何况他们两个人如今也并没有让生活丰富到哪里去。  
萨菲罗斯起先还对他的身体感到新鲜，不顾金发青年的意愿每天强迫着他交欢，两个人在城堡的任何一个角落里抵死缠绵。可用不了多久他就感到有些乏味了。吸血鬼也不怎么需要进食，冷冰冰的古堡里甚至连老管家都消失无踪，只剩下他们两人。  
变故是在某一天早上发生的。  
克劳德早起感觉到身体有些不适，萨菲罗斯帮他看了看，最终得出结论：“你怀孕了。”  
面对青年不敢置信的目光，萨菲罗斯只好交代了他将他变成吸血鬼的时候，同时改变了他的身体构造这个事实。  
克劳德从一开始就知道自己没办法咬死萨菲罗斯，所以只能无奈地接受命运的安排被他囚禁在这里，但怀上宿敌的孩子对他来说有些太过了。  
可是他无法轻举妄动，因为只要他哪怕透露出一丝杀气，萨菲罗斯就会用魅惑的力量将他变成听话的人偶。  
思想的不自由比身体上的限制更痛苦，克劳德选择了乖乖听话。  
何况，他并没有真的想伤害肚子里的胎儿，  
孕期的吸血鬼比任何时候都渴望鲜血，克劳德甚至不用萨菲罗斯的逼迫就会乖乖饮下他提供的血液，他几乎觉得自己要把萨菲罗斯吸干了。  
半年后，他们的第一个孩子诞生。  
冰冷阴暗的古堡因为新生儿的啼哭焕发了些许生机。

七  
吸血鬼的后代并不像人类婴儿那样脆弱，长得也很快，基本无需操劳太多。唯一让克劳德费心的，就是喂乳这件事情——实际上也算不上喂乳，因为他并不会分泌乳汁。但小恶魔就和所有新生儿一样，本能的寻找着母亲的乳房，渴望从中获得香甜的汁液。克劳德无法产奶，乳头却被过早长出牙齿的小恶魔咬破了，血液对于他而言具有同样的吸引力，于是克劳德不得不抱着新生儿忍受脆弱柔嫩的乳尖被噬咬吮吸的痛苦。  
这简直比萨菲罗斯咬他时还要折磨人，萨菲罗斯在让他疼的同时多少会控制些力道，但明显的小孩子可不是什么讲道理的对象。  
克劳德每次“喂乳”都疼得龇牙咧嘴，小恶魔却很开心，吃饱了就睡。而他的父亲萨菲罗斯，则在旁边以一副欣赏世界名画似的表情看着他们，仿佛对这一幕很是喜爱 。  
克劳德受够了，在孩子再一次哭叫着要进食的时候将他扔到了他父亲的手上。同样是不能产乳的男人，萨菲罗斯也应该担负起一部分养育的责任，而不是事不关己地在旁边看戏。  
就在他兴致勃勃地期盼小恶魔让萨菲罗斯也得到教训时，在他面前兴风作浪的新生儿却很识时务地乖乖啃着父亲的手指头吮吸血液，全然没有面对他时的任性模样。克劳德不可置信地看着萨菲罗斯，对方回给他一个宠溺的笑容。然后在孩子回到他手上的时候，克劳德才发现小恶魔那双跟他父亲颜色一样的绿色瞳孔变成了竖状。  
只要萨菲罗斯想，不管是他还是新生儿，都在他的控制之下。  
原本该是一家三口的温馨场面，克劳德却不由得感到脊背发凉。

八  
小恶魔饿了依旧会扒克劳德的衣服寻找他那几乎没什么弧度的乳房，把两边的乳尖都咬得不成样子了。克劳德放弃了挣扎，穿着易掀开的睡袍，无可奈何地纵容孩子为所欲为。  
好在萨菲罗斯终于良心发现，在孩子满月的时候强硬地帮他“断奶”了。父亲的气势压迫令小恶魔不敢造次，退而求次地抱着双亲的手指啃。  
不过克劳德很快就发现，萨菲罗斯才不是什么善心大发，他只不过是以此为契机，拉开他和孩子的距离，以便一逞兽欲。是的，萨菲罗斯经过一段时间的禁欲，对他身体的热情又复燃了，甚至比之前还要不知满足。他将他压在大床上，折成各种高难度的姿势，肆意索取。而克劳德，一如既往地无法抗拒，有段时间他甚至无法离开房间，因为城堡主人就像是突然进入了发情期那样，一刻也离不开他的身体。萨菲罗斯热衷于给克劳德穿上华丽的装束，将他打扮成精致的人偶，然后一层层剥开他的衣裙——有时候甚至不会脱下，勃发的巨大性器整个埋入他的身体里，抽插拍打，直到将他的甬道射的满满当当。  
至于小恶魔，早就被萨菲罗斯丢给老管家照顾了。  
频繁的床事之下，克劳德不可避免地又怀孕了。  
克劳德后悔，克劳德怨念，克劳德疑惑，萨菲罗斯明明看起来并不喜欢小孩子，为什么偏偏喜欢把他弄怀孕？  
第二个孩子也在半年之后诞生了，接着是第三个。他们和萨菲罗斯一样，有着银色和头发和碧绿色的瞳孔。  
克劳德有了第一个小恶魔的经验，后来带孩子就游刃有余许多，也不会再发生乳头被咬的面目全非这样的惨剧了——除非最小的那个小恶魔——也是最爱哭的那个，泪水涟涟地看着他，克劳德才会允许自己心软，放出有了一点点弧度的胸部，任他吮吸。  
“不许咬。"他警告道。

九  
再强调一遍，吸血鬼的新生儿长得很快。  
不过才一年多，最大的那个小恶魔已经有人类四五岁幼童的样子，而最小的也在半岁左右就开始跟着两个哥哥到处乱跑了。  
克劳德像往常一样躲在窗户后面看着屋外的天空。在他孕育孩子的这段时间，这个古堡和周围的密林迎来了罕见的晴天，连萨菲罗斯似乎都没想到会发生这样的事情。他们两个只能躲在阴影里，但他们孕育出来的后代，似乎发生了某种变化，三个小恶魔并不需要躲避阳光。  
就如现在，他们正在院子里追逐打闹，阳光照在他们银色的发丝上，熠熠生辉。  
克劳德看着他们的目光堪称温柔。  
他看了一会儿，转身打算进屋，冷不防面前出现一堵墙，克劳德没收住动作，一头撞了上去。  
银发的男人顺势环住他被绑带勒得过分纤细的腰肢。  
“你是在对我投欢送抱吗，克劳德？”萨菲罗斯的嘴角弯出完美的弧度，戏谑地看着他。  
“才不是。”克劳德想从他怀里出来，却被他掌住动弹不得。  
一根硬物抵在小腹上，克劳德很无奈地发现萨菲罗斯又莫名其妙地对着他硬了。  
被抱进房间蹂躏了一番之后，克劳德在萨菲罗斯高潮之前用仅存的理智将他的肉刃拔了出来，抗议：“该死的，我不要再生孩子了！”  
萨菲罗斯用行动诠释了什么叫抗议无效。  
生殖腔再次被灌满粘稠的精液，克劳德脱力地倒在床上，背对着萨菲罗斯侧躺着，暗自生气。  
“你根本不喜欢小孩子，萨菲罗斯，你只是想折磨我！”  
萨菲罗斯几乎没怎么正眼看过跟他一个模子刻出来的三个稚子，每当克劳德被他们烦得不得不向他投去求助地目光时，他只会把他们的瞳孔变成竖直的，然后遵从他的意愿乖乖回房间睡觉。他总是这样简单粗暴，丝毫不肯在养育孩子这件事情上付出更多的心思。孩子们也惧怕他们的父亲，平日只肯缠着克劳德，见到萨菲罗斯时胆小的那个甚至会哭着躲在他身后。  
“你错了克劳德，我并非在折磨你。”萨菲罗斯从身后抱住他，“你一定不知道，孕育时期的你有多美丽。”  
青年纤弱的身材被包裹在华丽礼裙中，肚皮因为里头蓬勃生长的胎儿而鼓胀，将腰间的裙子撑出圆润的弧度。怀孕时的他比任何时候都要敏感脆弱，即便在睡梦中也会不由之主地寻求依赖，将自己送进身旁之人的环抱中。新生儿对营养的需求令他变得渴求新鲜血液，常常无法自控地缠着将他转化成吸血鬼的男人进食。  
萨菲罗斯只要一想到这些画面就会兽血沸腾，恨不得让克劳德一直处在怀孕的状态中。当然，他在这段时期里也不太可能清心寡欲，孕期的克劳德依旧被他欺负的下身红肿，身体发软。  
不过三个孩子也够多了，他们常常分去了克劳德的注意力，这对萨菲罗斯而言不是个好现象。  
“就依你了，克劳德，我不会再让你孕育，但相应的，你要怎么回报我呢？”萨菲罗斯在他的后颈处舔吻。  
“嗯啊……”敏感之处被撩拨的刺激让克劳德失了抵抗力，“随你。”  
“不要忘记。”银发的吸血鬼亮出他的獠牙，扎进了爱人的血管中。

十  
意识到萨菲罗斯不对劲是在一个天气晴朗的傍晚。  
克劳德在门口呼唤着三个小恶魔归家，他们实在跑得太远了，远到他追寻不到他们的踪迹。  
克劳德不得不等太阳下山之后才出门去找他们。当他带着三个满身泥土枯叶的孩子回来时，萨菲罗斯就在门口等着，看到的景象令他似是不悦地皱了皱眉头。  
克劳德叫老管家带他们去清理，自己则打算跟萨菲罗斯讲讲道理。  
“萨菲罗斯，你不该总是对他们这么严肃，孩子们会怕你的。”  
“如果吸干他们身上的血液，你猜，我是不是也可以直面阳光呢？”萨菲罗斯突然冒出这么一句话。  
“什么？”克劳德警备地看着他。  
萨菲罗斯却没有在开玩笑的样子，实际上他也很少开玩笑。  
克劳德听到他说道：“真是令人怀念啊，阳光与蓝天。”  
萨菲罗斯端详着他，金发碧眼的人在他面前显得那样娇小，他忍不住低下头，吻住了他。  
从那天以后克劳德一直在戒备，他时时刻刻看着自己的孩子，就连欢爱之时都保留着一丝清醒。克劳德害怕萨菲罗斯真的那么丧心病狂，以三个小恶魔的性命为代价，换取他的阳光自由。他丝毫不怀疑萨菲罗斯做得出来这件事情。  
三小只似乎也感觉到了父母间微妙的氛围，都不太敢出现在萨菲罗斯面前了。  
萨菲罗斯真的疯了。  
在看到他咬着其中一个孩子的手臂时，克劳德想都没想冲了上去，抄起桌上放的烛台，甩掉蜡烛，尖锐的器皿尖端从萨菲罗斯背后刺入，贯穿了他的心脏，从他的前胸露出来。原本坐在他膝盖上的孩子跳了下来，跑到克劳德身后扯着母亲的裙子，心有余悸。  
萨菲罗斯微微转过头，看着克劳德，他的脸上依旧是无可挑剔的笑容，嘴角有血渗出，不知道是他自己的，还是孩子的。  
“我不会成为回忆的，克劳德。”邪恶的银发吸血鬼留下一句意味不明的话语，用着几乎可以称得上眷恋地眼神看了他一会儿，然后闭上了眼睛。  
克劳德崩溃地瘫坐在地上。  
他想叫老管家，可是没有人回应他，另外两个孩子跑到他身边，他怕冷似的浑身发颤，将他们抱紧。  
克劳德将萨菲罗斯的身体擦洗干净，费力地将他搬进了地下室，那里有一口水晶棺，正好适合用来装萨菲罗斯。克劳德不太愿意称他为“尸体”，因为闭着双眼的银发男人看起来就像是睡着了，陷在什么美梦里，连嘴角上扬的弧度都没有垮下来。

十一  
三个孩子终于被允许在母亲的大床上睡觉，城堡中少了一两个人对他们而言并没有什么变化，即便那其中有他们的父亲。  
只是破晓即将到来之时，他们似乎被什么召唤，齐齐醒了过来。  
毕竟还是乳臭未干的孩子，感知到恐惧时他们本能地埋进母亲的胸怀里寻求慰藉。  
孩子们的不安惊醒了克劳德。  
他从黑暗中起来，安慰着幼儿。房间外面似乎响起了什么动静，克劳德点亮一根烛台，打算出门看看。孩子们惊惧地扯着他的裙摆，克劳德只好抱起最小那只，并示意剩下两个跟在自己身后。  
走廊上空无一人，克劳德往前走去，经过楼梯口时，措不及防看到墙壁上的画，逼真的萨菲罗斯画像令他心跳加快，那双绿色深沉的瞳孔仿佛在盯着他们。  
黑夜即将散去，晨曦的光芒从窗户照射进来，克劳德手上烛台的蜡烛骤然熄灭，他凭着直觉转身，只见朦胧的景象中，一道颀长的身影出现在窗户后面，银色的发丝在光影中飞扬。

“只要你不是真的想杀我，我就永远不会死亡。”  
“我回来了，克劳德。”

（完）


End file.
